


Two Years On: Dealing With The Consequences

by LeoraPhthalo



Category: Darkest Powers - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoraPhthalo/pseuds/LeoraPhthalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe finds herself in a little predicament, but it shouldn't end badly... Should it?<br/>Currently on indefinite hold ~Leo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Madi Is Let In On A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This story does not follow Armstrong's sequel series, therefore no Maya and Daniel (sorry). Essentially, many people have had this idea, but I wanted in, so here we are.  
> I am planning for this story to have three major storylines, the main one following Derek and Chloe, but the other two will be following my OCs.

_October the 5th_

* * *

 

"You can't be serious?"

The heightening excitement in Madison Scott's voice made Chloe Saunders wonder whether she had done the right thing telling her best friend, Derek's half-sister, Simon's girlfriend and genetically modified vampire, first. She felt dizzy; the public toilet's mirror and her dirty reflection kept spinning in front of her eyes and black spots were appearing in her vision.

Madi squealed. "Oh my God! You are!"

Chloe frowned at the raven-haired girl. "Madi, this isn't exactly good news. I'm only seventeen!" She felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat as the truth really hit her for the first time since she really found out a week ago. _I am pregnant._

She didn't realise that she had been falling to the floor until Madi had her in her arms, helping her stay steady. "Calm down," she told her. "Derek is not going to go berserk, you still have plenty of options on what to do, your life isn't over, you're going to be fine."

Chloe managed to regain control of her breathing again, inhaling deeply through her nose and attempting to relax her body. Madi passed her the coke she had brought earlier which she had been slowly sipping away at over the course of the morning. She drank heavily, enjoying the taste before finally feeling ready to leave the bathroom.

She was definitely feeling a lot better than before; she had dragged Madi off to the most deserted bathroom in the shopping mall to tell her the news (far away from both Derek and Aunt Lauren) and yet had almost thrown up before actually getting the words out. The pair walked out, arms linked and behaving as if nothing was wrong, just in case anybody from the safe house on the trip was looking for them.

"I'm more worried about Lauren," continued Chloe, as they walked at a leisurely pace. "Imagine how that conversation is  going to go."

They both shuddered at the thought. "Yeah. She's going to flip," Madi said, a little glumly.

"I'm not too worried about anyone else. Derek's probably going to go insanely happy. He's basically been craving pups ever since we mated-"

Madi made a face. "Girl, didn't want to know."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up. Anyway, I know that pups this early was probably not the ideal, but frankly, I don't think he minds, as long as I'm happy."

"He's so in love with you."

"You don't think I know that? I'm his mate."

"Doesn't mean it isn't any less adorable."

"Fair point. Anyway, I just don't know how to let Lauren know about it. You know how bloody patronising she can be, especially when it's me."

Madi nodded. Everyone at the safe house had been talked to by Lauren as if they were children under the age of ten, not teenagers, going on adults. It was the worst for Chloe, her niece, probably because she still felt mostly responsible for the blonde necromancer. Seventeen, and she would be well into her eighteenth year by the end of the nine months, Madi thought that there would have to be some line that Lauren couldn't cross into Chloe's personal life. The fact that Chloe had survived on the run, had managed to maintain a stable relationship with Derek (and there was no signs of that stability ever wavering) was evidence that she had matured into a strong young woman.

"You don't regret the baby, do you?" Madi asked her, gently.

"No," was her reply. "I love it already. I just hope Lauren does too."

* * *

 

They approached the rendezvous, one of the slightly smaller restaurants at the centre of the mall, a Chinese Buffet. Food was already on the table and several of the teenagers were already digging in. Chloe spotted Derek at the far end, his face concentrated on the noodles and chicken in front of him. She smiled softly at the sight.

Just as she was about to walk over to him, though, Madi tapped her shoulder.

"Tell him soon, won't you?"

"I will."

Chloe watched Derek's face light up when he finally realised that she was back. He smiled at her, the one that made her stomach flip and forced her to smile back. She walked over, kissed his cheek before tucking into the food that the adults had bought her. He played with her hair, which had grown a lot since they had first met and had been dyed a light brown just in case anyone was still looking for her. She hadn't grown in height, but her face had matured over the last year, losing its roundness and her body had become more curvaceous, although was not over the top for her petite figure. Overall, she was quite pleased with how she had developed, but it still hadn't stopped Lauren from babying her ever since they had rescued her.

Worse still, most of the teenage supernaturals living at the safe house also got babied by her. It had taken a while for Chloe herself to get accepted by the others as many of them had thought that she was similar to her aunt. It had been a good few weeks before they realised that she was not at all like the doctor.

And now _this_ happened.

It wasn't a bad thing really. She knew Derek would be overjoyed when she told him, but she knew that it would take a lot longer to persuade the adults it was a good thing. Even Kit might have his reservations, she thought, knowing that should anything bad happen anytime soon, Chloe would be putting them all at risk.

It wasn't as if she would be the only pregnant one; Alexandra was heavily pregnant with her partner's baby. Tom was a shaman, whilst Alexa was a clairvoyant and they were perfectly happy and accepted by the supernaturals.

Then again, Alexa wasn't seventeen.

"You okay?" came Derek's mumble. He had already finished his first helping and was digging into more food. The benefits of the all-you-can-eat buffet was that he would never go hungry, nor would be too expensive for Noah and Aislin, the owners of the safe house and friends to Kit. He had a worried expression on his face, as if he could sense her internal conflict.

She couldn't exactly lie to him, although she wasn't intending to tell him now. Nearly all of the teens from the safe house were sitting around the table and all of them were nosy parkers. He would have to wait until they returned to the sanctity of their room before she could say anything. "I'll tell you later," she muttered back, giving him a smile so he wouldn't get too worried. "It will be better that way."

He seemed satisfied with that answer and they both returned to their food, Chloe hooking herself into a conversation with Simon and Madi.

 


	2. In Which Derek Is Surprised

Lauren had yet again attempted to separate Chloe and Derek when the group of teens were finally taken back to the cars. It was only because Madi had quickly swapped with her best friend before Lauren could really protest did the necromancer and werewolf get away with it.

They were going to get hell from the overprotective aunt anyway, but they could handle it. Chloe and Derek had been given the attic room, thanks to Anya, the daughter of Noah and Aislin Goode who owned the safe house. She had picked up on their relationship the minute they first arrived and knew that nobody would really mind, as long as they were sensible, if they shared a room together.

Surprisingly, Lauren hadn't picked up on the fact they were sharing a room until a month or so later, but the couple had got settled and Kit had insisted that she didn't bother them. It hadn't stopped the snide comments that Lauren made towards Derek which thoroughly frustrated Chloe to the point that she had a full blown argument with her in the middle of the kitchen, to the amusement of the other teens, who gathered round to watch, and to the astonishment of Derek, who simply gazed adoringly at his ferocious girlfriend.

The short girl had won as well; the threat that Chloe may never talk to Lauren again had caused the doctor to cut back on the comments and her harshness towards the werewolf and had become slightly more bearable, although there were still instances like this that reminded Chloe of her aunt's dislike for her mate.

The safe house was tucked away in a patch of woodland on the East Coast of Oregon State. It had been an unbearable drive from the New York State to get there. Derek in particular had hated the claustrophobia of being in the van for hours on end, but it was necessary to get as far away as possible from the area and get under the Edison Group's radar.

Noah had been an old friend of Kit's. Initially they had been sceptical; if he turned out the same way as Andrew, it would not have been good. As it was, Noah and Aislin had been providing homes for many teens who were victims of genetic modification. For people like Madison Scott, whose biological father had been a vampire, the modifications had benefited her and she didn't rely on drinking blood, only occasionally having a small amount of animal blood and the rest of the time managing on normal food, as well as being able to turn into a bat at will, which proved to be amusing.

Others were like Chloe, Derek and Tori, ridiculously out of control of their powers, but Aislin and Noah took them all in and even adopted a seven year old werewolf called Roxanne. They had been wonderfully lovely and Chloe had begun to view them almost as parents.

They had two biological children of their own; Anya, a seventeen year old witch, like her mother and Kennith, a fifteen year old necromancer like his father. Chloe had come to regard both as siblings too. She had many conversations with Kennith concerning necromancy, the younger boy being the first necromancer, other than Noah, to not think of her as a freak. The red-haired siblings had not been genetically modified, although Roxy had been, saved from her fate by Aislin when the couple had last been on a rescue mission. Now, she was safe and even able to go to the local school, along with many of the other teens at the safe house, except for Chloe and Derek for a while due to fears they may have been recognised. It wasn't until Chloe and Lauren finally managed to call her dad on her sixteenth birthday, explaining all that had happened, did he retract the reward he had issued and the pair was finally allowed to go to the local high school.

There were twelve supernatural teens, not including Liz, living at the safe house, as well as Roxy, Lexa and Tom and the four adults. Fortunately, nearly all of them got along, although there were nearly always some arguments occurring. The latest one had occurred on the shopping trip, although Chloe only found out about it when they arrived back at the safe house. Tori and Tyler (a sorcerer) had been fighting again, according to Anya, because the boy had insulted her again. The number of times they had the same argument annoyed Chloe. Why Tori and Tyler couldn't just get together, she didn't know, but she swiftly leapt out of the car, grabbing the clothes she had bought for herself and a grocery bag, persuaded Derek to do the same and they quickly dashed into the house, dumping the groceries in the kitchen and taking cover up in the calm of their attic room where they were unlikely to be disturbed by balls of fire being tossed carelessly about by two ridiculously powerful teens.

"You were going to tell me something," Derek reminded her as she was putting away their new clothes.

Chloe stopped short, her heart making a wild leap of panic. She tried to swallow the nervousness, turning round to look at her mate. He gave her a smile, albeit a slightly anxious one, but it was enough for her to get over the fear that was yet again beginning to well up inside of her. "Are you okay?" he said, his face morphing into a little frown.

"I'm pregnant," she croaked before she changed her mind.

He didn't reply.

She took in a shaky breath and tried to focus back on folding the clothes, but suddenly he was there, arms tightening around her, pulling her into a kiss. A bubble of laughter forced its way up her throat and as they broke apart she began to cry with joy. Derek held her even closer, pulling her down onto the bed and they sat together, simply feeling happy.

They didn't move until they heard the faint sound of Lauren calling for Chloe.

"Who knows already," the werewolf asked her, the smile still playing on their lips.

"Madi. I told her today when we were out."

"No one else?"

Chloe shook her head. They ignored Lauren's second call, the necromancer playing with her mate's long hair, sitting in his lap. Neither of them really felt like moving much still.

"How many do you think there will be?"

"I don't know," she replied, looking down at her flat stomach. "I'm kind of hoping for two if it is guaranteed that we will have multiples, but at the same time, I don't really care, as long as we're all happy."

"Chloe! Don't make me call again!"

They sighed and Derek lifted her off his lap and stood her up. "I'm presuming we aren't telling anyone else yet."

Chloe shook her head. "A little more time and then I will break it to them all at once. Maybe when the new teens arrive and we make our new introductions."

Derek nodded. There were two siblings who were due to arrive at the safe house in a week. The day made a good deadline for the couple to get used to the idea that she was pregnant and it would be an opportune time when all the occupants of the house got together to tell them all.

They just hoped they would all understand.

 

 


	3. In Which Developments Occur

_October the 12th_

* * *

 

Nothing much had changed during the course of that week. Chloe hadn’t felt any different to normal; the only minor change was that Derek seemed more protective of his mate than usual, but not to the point that everyone else was noticing a change in his behaviour.

She was woken up by Derek on the day they planned to tell everyone.

“Chlo? Lauren wants everyone up early today to greet the new supernaturals.”

“Seriously?” She propped herself up in their bed, running her hands through her long hair. “Go Lauren. You can really see that she understands teens,” she muttered, sarcastically.

“You feeling okay?”

“Mhm. Tired though.”

Derek gave her a smile. “Not much I can do about it, but you can have a nap if you want later, when we get the introductions and announcements over.”

“If you can make sure I don’t get disrupted, that would be amazing.” Chloe leaned over to give her boyfriend a quick kiss before shifting herself out of the bed. “What time is it anyway?”

“Half seven,” he told her, as he walked into their en-suite.

She groaned. “What on earth was Lauren thinking?”

“Beats me,” Derek mumbled, his mouth full of toothpaste.

Chloe pulled on her favourite jeans, a comfortable, worn t-shirt and grabbed one of Derek’s hoodies from the drawer, knowing all her sweaters were in the wash. “Hurry up then,” she told the werewolf. “Lauren will have our heads if we take much longer.

“Correction. She’ll have me castrated, but close enough."

* * *

 

Lauren gave Derek a glare when the two of them walked into the dining room. All of the adults, except Alexa, were up already and sitting at the table were Sage, Aaron and Kennith, three other supernatural teens who lived in the safehouse.

“Chloe is wearing your jumper because?” Lauren asked the werewolf, barely managing to hide the judging tone. Everyone in the room perked up, sensing an argument.

“All my sweaters are in the laundry, Lauren,” Chloe cut in before Derek could apologize for something he didn’t do. “If you don’t want me to get cold, I suggest you keep your judgements to yourself.”

Lauren opened her mouth, clearly startled by her niece’s attitude. Ever since the Row, three things had changed: Chloe had become much more defiant towards her aunt; she lost her stutter completely and she refused to address Lauren as her aunt. Despite the fact that Chloe’s drastic change occurred almost a year ago, it never failed to shock the doctor.

Derek gave his girlfriend a look of admiration as she lead them to their seats at the table, automatically passing the werewolf his cereal and a large bowl whilst the necromancer dived into a conversation with Kennith, the son of Noah and Aislin and the other teen necromancer of the house.

It wasn’t until the rest of the household were present, which took about another half an hour, that Chloe acknowledged her aunt again.

“As you all know, we have another two supernaturals joining us today,” Lauren said, standing at the head of the table. “They will be arriving in an hour, so if you could all come down to the living room at nine, that would be great.”

“Is this why we had to get up at half seven?” Simon, muttered to Chloe from across the table.

Chloe nearly laughed out loud. Simon looked so annoyed at her aunt, bags under his eyes as he attempted to wake himself up with as little sugar as possible.

Madi patted his arm sympathetically, passing him a mug of strong coffee. “You are just going to have to grin and bare it, Si,” but even she was looking thoroughly impressed.

Tori was the one to start making a fuss. “I’m going back to bed then if we have another hour to do nothing whatsoever,” the diva stated, standing up and stalking out of the room.

Tyler quickly followed. “It’s not like the house is in need of cleaning.” All of the teens took turns in the chores that needed to be done around the house, meaning that unless someone got into a fight or lost control over their powers, it was nearly always presentable.

Lauren stood up, about to argue when Kit shot her down. “Leave them be,” he told her, helping her back into her seat as she bit back her words. “It really was a little unnecessary to have them all up before eight, and you should know that a lot of them like to sleep in when they can.”

It didn’t stop Lauren from looking very grumpy for the rest of the morning, but Chloe at that point was feeling so nervous that she was beginning to feel nauseous. When she finished the last scrap of toast, the overwhelming urge to heave it back up again had her running for the nearest bathroom.

“Where on earth are you going, young lady?” she heard Lauren snap, but she barely acknowledged her aunt’s annoyance. She burst into the downstairs bathroom, only just made it to the toilet bowl before she threw up her breakfast.

Warm hands pulled back her long hair, holding the long locks away from her face so that she wouldn’t get sick in them. “Thank you,” she managed to mumble after the last remnants of food left her stomach.

“Don’t mention it,” Derek said, grabbing a hair band from the side of the sink to tie her hair back with. “You need a drink?”

She nodded, slumping back against the tiled wall opposite the toilet. “Don’t let anyone else in here, except Madi, okay?”

“Of course.”

* * *

 

Madi watched as Derek walked back into the kitchen, a concerned look on his face. She stood up, grabbing her bowl, as he made his way into the kitchen, both of them ignoring the look of annoyance on Chloe’s aunt’s face.

“Is she okay?” she murmured to her half-brother as she put her bowl into the dishwasher, watching as Derek grabbed a glass of water and a tissue.

“Morning sickness,” he muttered back. “If you could go give this to her whilst I get something to clean up, that would be great.”

“Downstairs bathroom?”

He nodded.

If Lauren had chosen to comment on their odd behaviour, Madi would have flown into a rage and possibly would have told everyone. As it was, the doctor remained quiet, which the vampire was grateful for. She had no idea why the woman was being so frustrating this morning; generally she was tolerable and actually quite cheerful, but lately she seemed to have lapsed back into her old ways. Madi shrugged it off though, more worried about her best friend than anything else.

* * *

 

Chloe smiled weakly as Madi tentatively stepped into the bathroom, her nose crinkling at the smell of vomit.

“Ew, you did flush the loo right?” the vampire asked, as she gave the water and tissues to the necromancer, who immediately began to clean herself up.

“Yes,” she said between gulps of the clean water. They both jumped when there was a knock at the door.

“Occupied!” Madi yelped, trying to keep the panic from her voice.

The low grumble could be heard on the other side of the door. “It’s me.”

“Oh, right.” Madi helped Chloe up before letting Derek in. He was holding some cleaning products, despite the fact that he hated using them. The smell of chemicals would block up his nose, inhibiting his sense of smell and his discomfort was already clear. “Let me clean up. You take Chloe upstairs and make sure she is okay.

He smiled, handing the cleaning stuff over, looking relieved. “Thanks.”

* * *

 

“You might want to change the jumper, it needs washing,” Derek said. There was still a faint smell of vomit, one that he doubted was going to leave for sometime.

“It is morning sickness, right?” she asked as she chucked the soiled hoodie to the side, pulling on a new sweater that looked similar enough to not provoke any suspicions.

“I presume so,  but I think we should do a bit of reading to see what will happen with you. From my recollection,” Derek explained, “I vaguely remember that necromancers are often infertile, or at least struggle to have children. Werewolves, on the other hand, are very fertile, but I don’t know what happens when a necromancer and werewolf mate. I don’t even know if there are any records of it occurring, considering how rare necromancers are.”

“We probably should have read up on it before,” Chloe said, slumping back on the bed, looking worn out already.

“Probably.” He lay down beside her, his hand automatically moving to her flat stomach where it had been every single time they fell asleep. It was comforting and they began to fall back into a half-sleep, only vaguely aware of their surroundings.

* * *

 

“They’re here!”

Lauren’s piercing cry cut through their slumber, waking them both up quite suddenly. Chloe turned to face her mate, her eyes wide in panic.

“Are you ready?”

She shook her head.

 


	4. Of Introductions And Announcements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait... :)

Derek walked down the wobbly steps of the mansion behind Chloe, ready to catch her if she stumbled. She had previously lost her footing (several times in fact) on the uneven floors of the old house and he wasn’t about to risk her falling and hurting the cubs.

He relaxed somewhat when they were finally sitting on the sofa of the living, his arm wrapped around her shoulders almost protectively, but not quite. He knew it annoyed Chloe when he got too protective or possessive and had managed to tone down his instincts over the past few years so that it didn’t seem like he was constantly hovering over her, but the urge to take care of her had flared over the course of the week. He had told his girlfriend that he would be naturally more protective and possessive now that she was pregnant, which had been a little bit annoyed by, but didn’t insist on him restraining his embedded behaviours.

It didn’t stop him from trying but there were just some occasions where he really couldn’t help it.

Like when he smelled another werewolf.

_Wait, what?_

* * *

 

“Alright, everyone,” Lauren told them in her cheerful voice. “These are our two new guests.”

Chloe watched as two teenagers walked in through the door, a little hesitantly.

The first was a boy, older than her, but younger than Derek; the second was a girl who looked roughly her own age. Both had brown hair and similar features and she guessed they were probably siblings. The boy had grey eyes, with a more golden skin tone than the girl’s paler complexion. The girl’s eyes were amber and both of them looked like friendly people.

“How about you introduce yourselves first?” Lauren asked, continuing to smile. “We haven’t been told very much about you.”

The boy glanced at the girl, who nodded slightly. “You go first.”

“Okay. Hi, I’m James Brookes, this is my sister.” He spoke with an air of confidence, but friendliness. “I am eighteen and I’m a werewolf. Call me Jamie.”

Lauren’s smile began to fade.

“Er, I’m Lilith, but you can call me Lili.” She sounded less confident than her brother, but spoke happily enough. “I’m seventeen and I am also a werewolf. I’m presuming you are the alpha.” The last part she aimed directly at Derek, looking at him with her liquid eyes.

Derek shrugged. “Is that what you would consider me?” he asked, staring directly at the two werewolf siblings.

Chloe smiled slightly as the two of them broke their gazes and looked down.

“That is your place in the pack,” Jamie stated. “It is obvious to any other werewolf that is who you are.”

Derek didn’t move from his position. “I guess it is my turn for the introductions then,” he said, clearly.

The rest of the teens, and even the adults, shuffled uncomfortably in their seats as the tense moment of judgement passed. He wasn’t usually territorial, but then again she supposed that Derek had become somewhat like a figurehead for the teens in the safe house and she wasn’t really surprised that these lone wolves considered him as the alpha.

“Hello, I’m Derek Souza, this is my mate.” He gestured towards her, turning back to give her a smile. “I’m nineteen and I am the alpha of this household, unless you count Kit, Noah and Aislin as well.”

The frown on Lauren’s face was wrinkling her brow to the point that Chloe could not see a single area of smooth skin on the woman’s face. “What about me, young man?” she snapped.

Derek raised his eyebrows, but didn’t respond. Lauren wasn’t part of the pack and she wouldn’t be unless she trusted Derek enough to be part of the pack. Not that anyone who knew and understood this was about to tell her. Not now anyway.

Chloe went next. “I’m Chloe Saunders and I am Derek’s mate. I am seventeen and a necromancer.”

They continued introducing themselves, going round the room.

“Hi, I’m Anya Goode. Kennith and Roxanne are my siblings and my parents are Noah and Aislin. I’m seventeen and a witch.”

“I’m Kennith, I’m fifteen and a necromancer.”

“I’m Tyler Smith, just call me Ty and I am a sorcerer and eighteen years old.”

“I’m Sage Walters, Renne is my identical twin. We are both Abeo Half-Demons, which means we can teleport anywhere really within about fifty feet. We are both sixteen. Aaron is my boyfriend.”

Renne didn’t really bother to introduce herself. Chloe wasn’t surprised really; the thinner twin didn’t really like to talk to people much, unless it was Sage.

“I’m Aaron Bennett, Sage’s boyfriend. I’m sixteen and a shaman.” Chloe watched as the mousy-brown haired boy gave Sage a smile, squeezing her hand gently.

“Hi, I’m Simon Bae. I’m a sorcerer. Derek is my adoptive brother, Tori is my half-sister, Kit is my dad and Madi is my girlfriend. I’m eighteen.”

“I’m Joseph Darnell. I’m a Volo Half-Demon and fifteen years old.”

“I’m Tori Enright. Kit is my dad. I’m a witch and I’m eighteen.”

Chloe watched in puzzlement as Madi spoke in hushed tones to Kit. “What is she saying,” she murmured to Derek.

“She wants to go last to make the announcement.”

Her heart clenched up in panic. “Oh my God, it’s happening.”

“It’s okay. I think Jamie and Lili already know. You know werewolf sense and all.”

Kit made his introductions next. “I’m Kit Bae, Tori, Derek and Simon’s dad. I’m a sorcerer.”

“I’m Noah Goode. I own the house with my wife, Aislin. I’m a necromancer.”

“I’m Aislin Goode and I’m a witch.” She turned to the small girl who was curled up in her lap. “Roxy? Do you want to introduce yourself to the new people?”

The green eyed girl shuffled a little, looking nervous, before nodding. “Hi, I’m Roxanne Goode. I’m seven and I am a werewolf.”

Lilith smiled at the girl. “Nice to meet you, Roxy!”

“Your both werewolves? Like Derek?”

“That’s right.”

Roxy gave a thoughtful look. “Alright. Can we talk about werewolf stuff later, please?”

Lili laughed. “Of course.”

Alex went next. “I’m Alexandra Summers and I’m a Clairvoyant. Tom is my boyfriend and yes we are expecting. I’m twenty-three.”

“When is the baby due?” Jamie asked.

“Around the end of December,” Alex said, giving her large belly a rub.

“Girl or boy?” Lili asked.

“We’re still not sure.”

The female werewolf nodded, understanding.

Her boyfriend went next. “I’m Thomas Jones, twenty-four years old, and a shaman.”

Lauren was looking incredibly miffed and Chloe was almost certain it was because the two new arrivals were werewolves. However, the blonde doctor managed to compose herself before speaking. “I’m Lauren Fellows. I’m Chloe’s aunt, a human and the doctor of this household.”

Her best friend went last. “Hi, I’m Madi Scott. I’m am the half-sister of Derek, Chloe’s best friend and Simon’s girlfriend. I’m a vampire, but don’t worry, the genetic modifications were advantageous in my case, so I only really need to drink animal blood occasionally and I can turn into a bat. I’m seventeen.”

“So that is everyone,” Lauren began, but Madi cut across.

“One moment, Fellows, I have something else to say.”

Lauren frowned, but stayed quiet. Everyone stared at Madi, who stood up.

“First of all, there is one person here who can’t introduce herself. Liz Delaney is the resident ghost of this house. She is Chloe, Tori, Simon and Derek’s friend who was killed by the Edison Group because her powers were out of control. She is a Volo Half-Demon however, meaning she can move objects around if she wants. Don’t be alarmed by this. Chloe can communicate with her due to her modified necromancy powers, so if you want to chat with Liz, just ask Miss Saunders over there.

“Secondly, Derek and Chloe have a little announcement they need to make.”

Chloe flushed as everyone whipped their heads round towards them. She gave a shy smile before Derek gently stood her up beside him.

“You want to say it?” he murmured in her ear.

She nodded slightly.

“I’m pregnant.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> THESE ARE THE CHARACTERS THAT WE KNOW ABOUT SO FAR IN THE STORY!!
> 
> I figure that it will be difficult to remember them all, so I will post them at the bottom of every chapter just for you!! I also put their birthdays (mostly to help me so I have some idea of time in this story. I have probably fudged some of them up, but that is the best I can do and what I am sticking to for the sake of the story!!
> 
> Okay, you haven't been introduced to everyone, but these are all the people living at the safe house at this time.
> 
> Chloe Saunders- Necromancer, 17, April 15th  
> Derek Souza- Werewolf, 19, September 21st  
> Simon Bae- Sorcerer, 18, April 4th  
> Tori Enright- Witch, 18, January 9th  
> Liz Delaney- Poltergeist/Volo-HD
> 
> Lauren Fellows- Human, 40s  
> Kit Bae- Sorcerer, 40s
> 
> Noah Goode- Necromancer, 40s, green eyes, red hair, freckled, lightly tanned  
> Aislin Goode- Witch, 40s, grey eyes, red-brown hair, pale  
> Roxanne Goode- Werewolf, 7, August 4th, adopted, green eyes, light brown hair, olive tanned skin
> 
> Madison Scott- Vampire, 17, August 18th, Derek's younger half-sister, black hair, olive tanned skin, green eyes  
> Renne Walters- Abeo Half-Demon, 16, February 27th, Sage's identical twin, black hair, brown eyes, skinnier than Sage, Indian mother  
> Sage Walters- Abeo Half-Demon, 16, February 27th, Renne's identical twin, black hair, brown eyes, Indian mother  
> Aaron Bennett- Shaman, 16, November 24th, light brown hair, blue eyes, freckled, slightly tanned  
> Joseph Darnell- Volo Half-Demon, 15, February 4th, brown hair, hazel eyes, tanned, Spanish mother, American father  
> Anya Goode- Witch, 17, May 30th, Kennith's older sister, red curly hair, freckled pale skin, green eyes  
> Kennith Goode- Necromancer, 15, December 12th, Anya's younger brother, straight red hair, pale skin, grey-green eyes  
> Tyler Smith- Sorcerer, 18, September 8th, blonde hair, blue-grey eyes, slight 
> 
> Thomas Jones- Shaman, early 20s, black hair, brown eyes, pale skin  
> Alexandra Summers- Clairvoyant, early 20s, afro black hair, dark brown eyes, African American


End file.
